


The Chair

by bonesbuckleup



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Frottage, M/M, author abuses the tag system oops, bones has a favourite chair, i am so sorry this is so bad, i'm not sure if this classes as dirty talk, jim can't look at it the same way anymore, maybe dirty talk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuckleup/pseuds/bonesbuckleup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful thing, his chair. They found it hidden away in a furniture shop one night, and Leonard loves it. He’d spend his life in this chair, if he could. It’s blue and has just the right amount of recline, and it’s worn in enough for the fabric to be soft but not old, and on days like this, it’s in just the right place by the window for a light breeze – too light, really – to run across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hillary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hillary).



> well this was a new experience for me. i hope i didn't do too badly with the whole writing smut thing.
> 
> happy birthday hillary!!

The day it finally happens – the day _they_ finally happen – it’s hot.

It’s the kind of hot that cancels classes and leaves students desperate to be in any kind of shade, and Leonard is beyond grateful he doesn’t have to sit through a two hour lecture on ‘developing your bedside manner’ today.

Leonard isn’t sure where Jim is – the kid left before the sun was even up saying something about studying – but when it comes to Jim, studying could mean anything from nearly blowing up a science lab to hijacking a shuttle for a few hours, so Leonard didn’t bother dragging himself away from his chair to look.

It’s a beautiful thing, his chair. They found it hidden away in a furniture shop one night, and Leonard loves it. He’d spend his life in this chair, if he could. It’s blue and has just the right amount of recline, and it’s worn in enough for the fabric to be soft but not old, and on days like this, it’s in just the right place by the window for a light breeze – too light, really – to run across his face.

He’s got his shirt off and his eyes closed, and it’s not until he feels a finger follow the trail left by a bead of sweat down his chest that he realises Jim’s back.

“Ever heard of knocking, kid?” He manages to get his eyes open after a moment, and Jim’s standing to the side of Leonard’s chair, finger still resting on Leonard’s stomach, just above his bellybutton.

“I did. You must be losing your hearing in your old age.”

“Asshole.”

Leonard finds himself just watching Jim after that, and he wants to look down at the finger because it feels like the contacts burning a hole straight through him, but there’s something different about Jim today.

Jim’s still wearing his cadet reds, and Leonard has a lecture on heat stroke on the tip of his tongue, but then Jim’s finger moves up to rest under his jaw, and it’s like he punched the air out of Leonard’s lungs, and all he can think is _finally_.

Leonard knows Jim is attractive; he’s got eyes after all. Jim’s all blue eyes, blond hair, can I buy you a drink ma’am?

But he also knows Jim Kirk is an asshole who hacked into the academy’s system and assigned them roommates because Leonard did something on that first shuttle ride that sealed his fate as becoming Jim Kirk’s best friend.

“Take that off.”

Jim blinks at him, and for a moment Leonard thinks that maybe he does have heatstroke because it doesn't seem like the words are going in, or that Leonard maybe misread the situation, but then Jim's hand, the one that isn't pressed against the pulse point in Leonard's neck, comes up to pull the jacket open.

"I don't have any classes today."

"I know."

Jim nods like that answers all his questions, and then he's moving so he's sitting on Leonard's lap, a knee on either side of his thighs.

"You'll get heatstroke if you keep that on." It wasn't what he meant to say, but he's kind of impressed he managed to get words out at all.

“Doctors orders?” Jim leans forwards, his other hand coming up to cup the back of Leonard’s neck and there’s a ghost of that smile Leonard knows so well, and it’s enough to finally get him moving.

“Doctors orders.” Jim’s hands only leave his skin long enough to let Leonard push his jacket and undershirt off, and then they’re back.

If Leonard was being honest with himself, he’s wanted this for a while. But a Jim Kirk that doesn’t know exactly what he wants is a Jim Kirk that starts bar fights at 3am on a Wednesday morning, so he’s waited for the kid to think it through, left a few subtle hints here and there, left a few not so subtle hints, and now apparently Jim’s done thinking.

“Is this okay?” He feels stupid for asking, because it’s _Jim Kirk_ , but at the same time he asks because it’s _Jim Kirk_ and God knows the kid needs someone to actually ask for once instead of assuming.

“Yeah Bones, its okay.”

It’s too hot to be this close to someone else, but at the same time they’re still not close enough and Leonard fixes that by pushing at Jim’s back gently, and the blond moves closer until they’re pressed chest to chest and all Leonard can see is blue eyes and tan skin.

“I’m going to fuck up.”

“I know.”

Jim stares at him then, his brows furrowing in that way they get when he’s thinking something over too much, so Leonard moves his hand up from Jim’s back into his hair and gently pulls, and the breathy little sigh Jim lets out makes it impossible for Leonard to do anything other than lean forward and press his lips to the space where Jim’s neck meets his shoulder.

“I’m going to fuck up too, Jim. It’s what people do.”

Jim’s fingers twitch against his neck, and Leonard takes it as a sign to carry on so he moves up Jim’s neck, pressing barely there kisses to his skin until he’s at the corner of his mouth and the hand in Jim’s hair has gone from pulling to rubbing at his scalp, and then they’re kissing.

They’ve kissed before; drunken kisses that were never spoken of in the morning, and were closer to a clashing of teeth than actual kisses. But this was a real kiss where he can taste _Jim_ and he can find out what Jim’s moans sound like against his lips and it makes the heat in his stomach burn so hot he can’t do anything but grab Jim by his hips to pull closer.

But pulling Jim closer means they’re pressed together completely and it’s impossible for him not to feel how hard Jim is, and the sound that leaves Jim’s mouth when Leonard rolls his hips up is fucking _beautiful_ and Leonard’s closer to coming in his pants than he’s been since he was a teenager.

“How long have you thought about this? About us?” He breathes the words into Jim’s mouth, not sure where they come from but suddenly _burning_ with the need to know.

“Bones,” The word is groaned into his neck as Jim’s head falls forward at another roll of Leonard’s hip and he bites at the blond’s earlobe because that wasn’t an answer.

“Come on Jim,” His voice is rough, like back when he was still stupid enough to smoke, and he realises that moving against Jim like this, pressed so close it _hurts_ – every press of Jim’s hips against his stings in the best kind of way – it’s like smoking a cigarette; each kiss giving Leonard a rush and every pull at his hair bringing warmth and satisfaction. “Tell me, you ever thought about me like this? I have, more times than I can count.”

“Yes, oh God yes, just keep moving kee—“ Jim breaks off into a groan when Leonard drags his nails down Jim’s back to grab at the blond’s ass and pull him down to grind into Leonard’s dick, and the way he arches into it is burned into Leonard’s brain forever, and he has to bite down on Jim’s neck just to keep from losing it right then and there.

“Thought about you so much, Jim. You’re just too much of a stubborn dick,” He kisses a bruise just below Jim’s neck then, loving the way he pulls at his hair and hisses into Leonard’s ear when he gives the red mark a quick bite. “To do things the easy way. We could’ve been doing this for months, Jim. _Months_.”

Then Jim’s mouth is pressed against his again and it’s insane how much Leonard missed it, and he can hear Jim trying to talk but Leonard can’t stop kissing him now, so he just tries and matches the rhythm Jim’s setting because the blond has _finally_ caught up with the program.

“Not gonna be able to look at this chair the same way, Bones.” Jim bites at Leonard’s lower lip then, rolling his hips forwards, and Leonard groans and tries to pull Jim even closer because he’s certain he’s got the devil sitting in his lap and he’s loving every second of it.

“Good.” Leonard’s going to ruin every piece of furniture they have for Jim and it still won’t be enough to make up for the months he’s spent catching glimpses of hip bones as a shirt rides up and feeling Jim pressed against him on nights when he’s too drunk to make it the few extra steps to his own bed and just collapses into Leonard’s.

“So beautiful like this, darlin’, so beautiful.”

And he is, sitting in Leonard’s lap and grinding down against him, pressing kisses up his neck with the sun making his hair glow golden. Leonard has one hand on Jim’s ass and the other is trying to touch as much of Jim’s chest as possible, his fingers tracing his scars and his nails making little red half moons as he does anything he can to leave his mark on the blond.

Jim pulls on the belt hoops of Leonard’s jeans and it reminds him that they’re both still in their trousers, but the way Jim’s gasping out ‘ _so close Bones, so close_ ’ tells him there’s not really enough time to do anything about that, and frankly he’s close enough to the edge himself that he can’t bring himself to care.

“Next time, darlin’,” He whispers the words right into Jim’s ear, moving one hand to twist his fingers around as much of Jim’s hair as he can get – and the way Jim’s neck looks when his head is pulled back should be illegal – and moving the other to finally rub against the bulge in Jim’s jeans. “Next time, I’m gonna take my time with you Jim, gonna spread you out on the bed and show you how fucking ridiculously beautiful you are.”

And Leonard doesn’t know if it was the grip on his hair, or Leonard’s words, or even if it was just the final grind of their hips together, but suddenly Jim’s falling apart in Leonard’s arms, shaking and groaning a quiet “ _fuck, Bones_ ” into Leonard’s neck and it’s enough for Leonard to follow him into oblivion, his vision whiting out as he kisses another bruise onto Jim’s neck.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for them to get their breathing back to normal, but eventually Jim shifts slightly, giving Leonard a smile that was probably meant to look cocky but just comes across as unsure.

“Next time, huh Bones?”

It’s still too warm for them to be this close to each other, and Leonard can feel the mess in his boxers already, but Jim’s looks the most relaxed he’s been for months, and Leonard keeps finding his gaze drawn back to the marks on his neck, so he leans forward and kisses Jim, soft and gentle like he’s wanted to for months, and he can feel Jim smile into the kiss, and he can’t help but smile back.

“There’ll be as many times as you want, Jim.”


End file.
